¿que hice ayer?
by ysanimed
Summary: ADVERTENCIA: fic yaoi una fiesta de pizza se convierte en una resaca terrible para el chico castaño llamado Rigby quien no recuerda nada y Mordecai se enfureció con el, que hará el pobre chico, SI QUIEREN LEMON DEJEN COMENTARIOS perdón sabia que solo leen lo que esta en mayúscula XD.
1. GOOD END

**Otro fic yaoi, ya sé que a los que no les gusta el yaoi **

**Primero: ¿Qué hacen aquí?**

**Segundo: este fic no será tan hardcore, será más como una linda historia y después veré en los comentarios si hago una escena extra con lemmon.**

Bueno disfrútenla.

* * *

><p>Estaba Rigby en el baño, recién se había levantado y estaba hecho prácticamente un desmadre, nunca volvería a invitar a el dios de la fiesta para una fiesta de pizza jamás, el solo hecho de que se bañara un caballo (o eso parecía) en el cuarto de ellos y que la fiesta terminara como a las 9AM del día siguiente, era suficiente para él, además del montón de personas regadas, tiradas, sentadas… en el parque, harían pensar a cualquiera ¿cómo no los habían despedido? Fácil Benson consiguió una cita con su vecina.<p>

Pero he aquí el dilema, tenía una horrible resaca y no recordaba nada de la noche anterior solo pequeños y vagos recuerdos y el resto estaba borroso.

—ah nunca más dejare que Musculoso me dé algo de beber, valla a saber que le echo a eso— dijo cansado el castaño que si no fuera por su licencia parecería de 3 de secundaria.

Camino un pequeño tramo del baño hacia el cuarto, donde Mordecai todavía estaba en un profundo sueño producto del alcohol.

—Mordecai…— nada ni una pizca de que tenía pensado levantarse -Mordecai—sin respuesta aunque lo sacudió un poco más fuerte esta vez —MORDECAI—grito casi haciendo que el chico saliera volando del susto.

—Al fin—dijo cansado el menor—¿recuerdas algo de ayer?—pregunto esperando obtener alguna respuesta coherente.

—Ah? ¿Dónde estoy?—dijo desorientado el mayor.

—ya veo yo tampoco recuerdo nada, creo que fue lo que le agre...—fue callado por un beso del mayor.

Rigby empujo a Mordecai alejándolo un poco, aunque ahora tenía ese sabor a alcohol en la boca por culpa del mayor, pero lo que más le sorprendía era **¿porque había hecho eso?.**

—p-porque? —pregunto sonrojado y desorientado el castaño.

—ah? cierto que no recuerdas nada de la noche anterior— dice acercándose peligrosamente al menor—pues tendré que hacerte recordar—dijo acorralándolo y posándose encima de él.

—¿m-Mordecai?— no recordaba nada y cada vez se perdía más.

Mordecai volvió a besarle, pero como el menor mantenía sus labios cerrados por la sorpresa, los abrió mordiendo un poco el labio inferior logrando introducir su lengua en la boca del menor, que se retorcía debajo de él, logrando saborear cada lugar de la pequeña cueva húmeda que ahora tenía un sabor a alcohol.

—¡n-no mgh¡—logro decir el menor entre jadeos.

Mordecai paro, solo para escuchar todo lo que le había dicho el menor la noche anterior, pero le sorprendió lo que escucho.

—¿p-porque haces esto? yo no recuerdo nada, enserio—dijo Rigby con ojos llorosos.

—Ah? ¿Pero y lo que me dijiste ayer?,¿ Era mentira?— Mordecai estaba enfurecido ¿¡todo lo de la noche anterior fue un farsa?¡, se lo esperaría de margarita ¿pero de su mejor amigo?.

—Lo siento n-no recuerdo nada… ¿que hice?— dijo preocupado por la actitud de su amigo.

—Tendrás que averiguarlo solo— dijo Mordecai mientras se levantaba entre molesto y triste, se colocó un abrigo y salió de la casa, hacia un punto no identificado.

—Pero ¡Mordecai**¡—** trato de decir el chico pero el otro se fue antes de que pudiera terminar**—**_¿que abre echo?_—se dijo tratando de recordar.

Pero nada pasaba no recordaba nada.

Después de un rato de confusión y teorías mal hechas por Rigby para tratar de aclarar la situación, se levantó se dio una ducha fría para tratar de ordenar su mente y pensar coherente mente, hasta que un rallito de luz lo ilumino, le preguntaría a la última persona en su recuerdo ósea Musculoso.

Salió, se cambió y fue en dirección al camper de Musculoso, para hacerle unas cuantas preguntas.

**—***nock, nock* Musculoso estas ahí?**—**pregunto el chico.

**—**Ahhhh ¿qué quieres?**—** se notaba en su cara que no había dormido bien y tenía unas ojeras enormes y su aliento era como alcohol y papas fritas.

**—**queria preguntar algunas co…

**—**si bienes por la bebida, **te juro** que no tenía droga**—** la respuesta conmociono al joven chico, que aunque no venía exactamente por eso, estaba entre sus dudas que le agrego a la bebida.

—Em? Pero no vine por eso, jajaja pero buena esa viejo— era bueno algo de diversión en el día ¿no?.

—A bueno, entonces entra— dijo tratando de ser cortes pero dentro del camper estaba peor que el propio parque.

—emm no, mejor nos vemos más tarde, necesitas descansar ¿cómo a las 3 en el puesto de comida?— dijo el castaño.

Mientras tanto con el azulejo:

Pov Mordecai:

_Como se pudo olvidar de todo, como es posible que después de que me dijera que me amaba como 10 veces, ahora me haga esto._

_¿Porque? Será que en realidad perdió la memoria, ¿cree que fue un sueño?, o solo ignora el hecho de lo convertí en algo que nadie nunca me podrá quitar, ¿cómo la persona que más quiero me enga…_

**Tendrás que averiguarlo solo**_**, **__esas palabras todavía irrumpen mi cabeza_

_¡No es posible¡._

_¿No ira a preguntarle al dios de la fiesta o sí? Ese tipo es un aprovechado si él lo encuentra quien sabe que cosas le haría._

_**¡No¡ ¡aunque me odie¡ no dejare que nadie más toque a mi… mapache**_

Pov normal:

Mordecai fue corriendo, a salvar a lo que él creía seria el fin definitivo de su mapache.

_¡No dejare que nadie más te toque¡- _se decía palabras de aliento para evitar pensar en encontrarse la peor de las escenas.

-3-3-3-3-3-3-

Musculoso le dijo a Rigby que lo más probable era que el dios de la fiesta supiera, por lo que se dirigió casi inconscientemente hacia el gran edificio del señor dios de la fiesta una de las personas más adineradas de toda la ciudad.

—em ¿señor dios de la fiesta?— pregunto nervioso el chico.

—si pase adelante— dijo una voz grave a través de la puerta, permitiéndole el acceso al menor.

—q-quisiera hacerle unas preguntas— debía decirlo el señor infringía nervios en el joven y mucho más al no sentirse protegido por Mordecai.

—¿sobre?— otra vez esa voz hablo pero el tipo se levantó y se acercaba cada vez más.

—s-sobre la f-fiesta de ayer— ni el reconocía su propia voz, como que se hacía más pequeña con cada paso que el tipo daba.

—¿pero piensas que yo te las responderé así de fácil?- su voz se acercó a la oreja del menor y susurro —tendrás que darme algo para responderte— dijo en un tono de voz que asusto al pequeño.

—¡No¡—Rigby lo empujo y se alejó corriendo hacia la puerta pero el tipo la había cerrado.

—niñato insolente tengo el suficiente dinero y te puedo hacer lo que yo quiera—dijo mientras jalaba de la camisa a Rigby—si te portas bien piense en soltarte— dijo mientras una pequeña risa se salía de sus labios.

—¡Noo¡ por favor …¿¡mgth?¡—

El hombre se posiciono encima de Rigby y empezó a besarlo mientras introducía su lengua en la boca del menor, mientras este imploraba que lo soltara, mientras pequeñas lágrimas brotaban resbalándose por su piel.

_**¡Mordecai¡ sálvame**_

**-¡Rigby**¡- Mordecai se impresiono con la imagen que tenía en frente pero rápidamente cambio a una de furia.

Mordecai separo a el tipo de su Rigby mientras empezaba a darle golpes, hasta que el tipo empezó a sangrar, Rigby lo detuvo, si no lo hubiera hecho lo habría matado ahí mismo con sus propias manos.

—m-m-Mordecai— dijo Rigby con los ojos llorosos—sabría que vendrías—dijo mientras pequeñas gotas de cristal resbalaban de su cara—por favor no me vuelvas a dejar solo.

—Nunca más Rigby— dijo mientras abrazaba al chico.

**Días después:**

Mordecai y Rigby estaban viendo las noticias, los dos sentados en la sala viendo el televisor.

se supo que el tipo fue arrestado por violador, narcotraficante…

—se le dio su merecido— dijo Mordecai feliz.

—si— dijo un poco más desanimado el menor

—¿qué pasa?— Pregunto preocupado Mordecai.

—es que pensé que me odiabas no recuerdo nada todavía— dijo triste Rigby mientras el otro se empezó a reír lo que lo enfureció —¿¡de que te ríes?¡

—¿Cómo puedes pensar en que te odio?—dijo mientras sobaba la cabeza del castaño—te amo— dijo sonrojando a el chico a su lado para después plantarle un beso.

—¿Mgth?—

El mayor profundizo el beso, lamiendo la lengua del otro, esa noche estarían solos y Mordecai nunca desperdicia oportunidades, el menor se removió entre el azulejo y el mueble Mordecai levando a Rigby estilo princesa y lo llevo a cuestas en las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación.

* * *

><p><strong>Y de ahí en más ustedes me dicen en los comentarios si quieren el lemon, sin comentarios, sin lemon XD<strong>

**Bueno bye bye.**


	2. lemon XD

**Para los que pidieron lemon y los que querían pero no pudieron comentar XD, aquí esta disfruten.**

Mordecai cargo a Rigby de la manera más delicada posible y no era porque pesara para nada, pero no quería asustarlo, sabía que era la primera vez del chico en sus brazos y no quería hacerla memorable en el mal sentido.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto Mordecai acostó a Rigby y le pregunto:

— ¿Estás seguro de esto? — pregunto con cuidado.

—Emm…bueno si eres tu c-creo que esta b-bien—tartamudeo un poco al hablar por la vergüenza y los nervios que sentía.

—Pero si quieres que pare solo dilo—dijo Mordecai mintiendo un poco, él sabía que no se iba a poder contener si la cosa llegaba a mayores, después de todo, ¿quién no aprovecharía una oportunidad así?

Mordecai se posiciono encima del castaño y empezó a besarlo primero dulcemente, apreciando esa cara nerviosa del chico de abajo, hasta que no pudo más y lamio los labios del otro esperando una pequeña muestra de aprobación, que le fue dada segundos después, sus lenguas empezaron un baile de sabores dentro de sus bocas, que curiosamente tenían un sabor adictivo, el chocolate.

—ah,ah,mgth—Rigby balbuceaba tratando de formar una palabra pero lo único que salían eran gemidos

—¡¿ahhhh?¡ —sus nervios volvieron al sentir la mano del mayor adentrándose en su camisa y jugueteando en el camino.

Hasta que Mordecai sintió que había llegado a los pequeños interruptores de placer del otro. Mordecai dejo de besarlo y empezó a besar el cuello de este

—mor-Mordecai—dijo el chico haciendo que el otro parara y le dijera en el oído.

—llámame morde ¿sí? — dijo produciendo un escalofrió en el cuerpo del otro.

—a-ah? AHHHH—dijo sorprendido el castaño.

Mordecai empezó a jugar con la parte más sensible del chico produciéndole pequeños espasmos

—¿Mor…m-morde? — tartamudeo al tratar de no confundir palabras con gemidos.

—Así me gusta —dijo demandante el mayor empezando a lamer las pequeñas perlas rosadas del otro asiéndolo gemir de sobremanera.

Ah ah ah mor-morde ah n-no más— sentía como las palabras en su boca se acumulaban y lo único que salían era gemidos.

Pero parece que lo disfrutas ¿porque pararía? —dijo mientras sacaba la parte más sensible del otro, que lo miraba con cara de deseo.

Mordecai bajo lentamente hacia el amigo de Rigby empezando a masturbarlo y empezar en el proceso de "preparación" del chico.

—ahhhhh mor… ss-se siente ex –extraño ah —dijo empezando a marearse de placer el chico castaño— ah? Ahhhhhh mmm— Mordecai había empezado introduciendo un dedo, después dos y después tres.

Mientras que el pequeño sentía que se iba a desmayar de placer o de pena lo que lo desmayara primero, Mordecai sentía que había muerto y estaba en el cielo, tener al chico que te gusta entregándose a ti no se ve todos los días ¿o sí?

Después de prepararlo, Mordecai se acercó para preguntarle otra vez no quería hacerle daño.

— ¿estás seguro de esto? —dijo sonrojando a el chico de abajo.

— ¿Porque me lo preguntas en un momento así?…s-si—dijo avergonzado.

—Bien—dijo alegre Mordecai.

Mordecai lo embistió de una y sin previo aviso causando confusión y un poco de dolor a el menor, espero a que el de abajo se acostumbrara y empezó con las embestidas primero suaves y después rápidas

—¡ahhhh ah ah ahhh¡ —gemía el chico castaño con los ojos aguados del placer.

—¡c-creo que m-me ¡ —dijo Mordecai ahogando un gemido mientras besaba a un ahora sonrojado Rigby.

Mordecai se dejó caer al lado de él abrazándolo fuertemente como si alguien se lo fuera a quitar.

—t-te amo—dijo casi sin fuerza el castaño.

—yo igual— dijo igual de cansado el mayor.

**Que les pareció muy lemon pero bueno es pero que les aya gustado y gracias ****a .94 ****por el comentario XD, no Rigby no se quedó embarazado, solo no se pudo sentar en 3 días.**


	3. BAD END

**Holi otra vez :D, encontré un pequeño tiempo (9 de la noche XD) para escribir una parte que sinceramente no podía sacarme de la cabeza e incluso siento pena por el pobre Rigby, esta es la versión en donde Mordecai no lo rescata (la mala) si no quieres saber que le hubiera sucedido a Rigby te aconsejo que no la leas (no influye en nada con la anterior parte)**

**BAD END.**

**Discleamer: un show mas no es mío es de su respectivo creador.**

**Advertencia: violación, lenguaje un poco fuerte, final malo y muerte de un personaje.**

**Pov Mordecai:**

— _Como se pudo olvidar de todo, como es posible que después de que me dijera que me amaba como 10 veces, ahora me haga esto._

—_¿Porque? Será que en realidad perdió la memoria, ¿cree que fue un sueño?, o solo ignora el hecho de lo convertí en algo que nadie nunca me podrá quitar, ¿cómo la persona que más quiero me engaña?_

…

…

…_bueno si no me quieres no te voy a arrastrar a mi lado._

_**Tendrás que averiguarlo solo, **__esas palabras todavía irrumpen mi cabeza._

_Bueno si tanto me odiaba supongo que…será mejor dejarlo así._

**Pov off:**

Mordecai caminaba rumbo a la casa que ambos compartían, esperando encontrar a un castaño enojado o en cambio afligido.

Pero eso no sería lo que el encontraría…pero no es que a él le importe ahora.

-wwwwwww-

Musculoso le dijo a Rigby que lo más probable era que el dios de la fiesta supiera, por lo que se dirigió casi inconscientemente hacia el gran edificio del señor dios de la fiesta una de las personas más adineradas de toda la ciudad.

—em ¿señor dios de la fiesta?— pregunto nervioso el chico.

—si pase adelante— dijo una voz grave a través de la puerta, permitiéndole el acceso al menor.

—q-quisiera hacerle unas preguntas— debía decirlo el señor infringía nervios en el joven y mucho más al no sentirse protegido por Mordecai.

— ¿Sobre?— otra vez esa voz hablo, pero el tipo se levantó mientras se acercaba cada vez más al preocupado Rigby.

—s-sobre la f-fiesta de ayer— ni el reconocía su propia voz, como que se hacía más pequeña con cada paso que el tipo daba.

— ¿Pero piensas que yo te las responderé así de fácil?- su voz se acercó a la oreja del menor y susurro —tendrás que darme algo para responderte— dijo en un tono de voz que asusto al pequeño.

— ¡No¡—Rigby lo empujo y se alejó corriendo hacia la puerta pero el tipo la había cerrado.

—Niñato insolente tengo el suficiente dinero y te puedo hacer lo que yo quiera—dijo mientras jalaba de la camisa a Rigby—si te portas bien piense en soltarte— dijo mientras una pequeña risa se salía de sus labios.

—¡NO¡ por favor …¿¡mgth?¡—

El hombre se posiciono encima de Rigby y empezó a besarlo mientras introducía su lengua en la boca del menor, mientras este imploraba que lo soltara, mientras pequeñas lágrimas brotaban resbalándose por su piel.

_**¡Mordecai¡ sálvame**_

—n-n-¡mght¡ mhe ¡n-no¡— Rigby no podía hablar y el hombre lo tenía bien sujetado de las muñecas, por mucho que se moviera no lograba hacer nada.

El hombre rompió el beso solo para avisarle que Mordecai nunca llegaría, que solo estaban ellos dos, solo para poder corromper la ahora ya frágil esperanza del chico debajo de él, pero este solo negaba como si eso eliminara el hecho de que Mordecai no vendría.

—e-eso es mentira el vendrá y me salvara de usted— dijo mientras las lágrimas se formaban en sus grandes ojos cafés.

—jo nunca me ha gustado tratar con niños llorones—dijo mientras ataba con su corbata las manos del castaño.

Se paró y empezó a caminar hacia un estante, donde reviso unas cuantas gavetas sacando de una de ellas una navaja, asustando a Rigby.

Se acercó peligrosamente con la navaja hacia donde estaba Rigby y la posiciono justamente en su cuello, esperando una reacción del menor.

—¿¡hyyyi¡? —chillo al sentir el frió de el metal justamente en su cuello, pero este acto solo hizo reír a el mayor.

—descuida no la utilizare a menos que…—hizo una pequeña pausa solo para mirar las manos del otro, las cuales estaban atadas firmemente—intentes escapar—

— ¿entendido? —

Rigby asintió casi por instinto y miedo, esa mezcla se empezaba a hacer recurrente.

—bien y como recompensa…— el hombre se coloca una pastilla de color rojo y verde en la boca.

— ¿¡mght¡? —

El hombre le introdujo un afrodisiaco mientras lo besaba, pero Rigby no entendía para que era esa pastilla, solo sabía que tenía un sabor extraño.

—mgh ah n-o — decía todavía suplicante el menor aunque…

—parece que empiezas a disfrutarlo no? — dijo burlón el secuestrador.

Rigby trataba de negarlo pero estaba empezando a sentirse extraño, justo en ese momento todas las imágenes de la noche anterior le llegaron de golpe.

—¡Mor-Mordecai¡ —ahora entendía porque Mordecai estaba molesto, se sentía culpable.

—ah? Todavía crees que el vendrá?...jajajajaja que estúpido—

Rigby había olvidado la regla de oro y había empezado a forcejear sacando una fuerza de quien sabe dónde, molestando al otro, quien volvió a empuñar el arma apuntando amenazantemente haciendo que el otro parase.

— ¿Que te dije?—dijo en un tono serio y molesto asustando a el otro.

—lo-losien- ¡toh¡ — el hombre empezó a masajear aquella área sensible de Rigby.

—ah ahh mm pa-para por-por favor—

—enserio quieres que pare ¿o? —desabotono la camisa de Rigby y empezó a jugar y lamer su pecho.

—n-n-no ¡ah¡ —

Luego de que Rigby estuvo casi desnudo el otro empezó a besarle nuevamente sacando y juntando las dos lenguas una que retrocedía y la otra que dominaba, se separaron dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva, Rigby se estaba quedando sin fuerzas y la poca esperanza de que Mordecai llegara se estaba esfumando, el hombre saco su miembro y empujo a Rigby para que quedar justo en el medio.

—¿Qué esperas? — dijo secamente —a quieres estar más cómodo? —dijo burlesco.

Arrastro a Rigby hasta el escritorio el mayor se sentó en la silla giratoria y el castaño se arrodillo en medio de las piernas del otro.

—n-no lo voy a hacer— dijo Rigby volteando el rostro.

—Bueno si eso quieres— el mayor sujeto la cabeza del otro y lo obligo a atragantarse.

—¡MHT¡ ¡mght¡ — dijo Rigby con lágrimas en los ojos, los cuales estaban abiertos de la impresión.

—no crees que es mejor que tú mismo lo hagas? —le dijo en un tono burlón y serio soltando a el otro que solo tosió.

Rigby no tuvo más de otra que hacerlo, además el hombre estaba armado y el atado, prefería hacer eso a morir.

Inesperadamente el hombre recibió una llamada de nada más y nada menos que de Mordecai, este contesto y Rigby estaba estático pero escuchando atentamente.

—alo? Señor dios de la fiesta?

—al habla

—quisiera preguntar si Rigby está por ahí o ¿ya se fue?

—si está aquí

—puedo hablar con el

—…

El hombre le dijo que era lo que tenía que decirle Rigby a Mordecai este lo negó rotundamente pero la navaja en su costado lo hizo cambiar de opinión.

—señor?

Ah si aquí esta

—Rigby?

—No n-no te quiero ver mas

—Qué?

—No te quiero ver mas

—Pero que te ocurre y yo que pensaba perdonarte.

—Adiós

*Le colgó*

— Muy bien hecho mi mascota—

—*sniff* ¿porque no me dejas irm…

El hombre le volvió a dar una vez más de esa inmunda droga, pero ahora había algo diferente, Rigby ya no se resistía, había perdido todo incluyendo a su mejor "amigo", sus ojos solo tenían lágrimas ni una chispa de alegría.

—Así me gusta obediente como una mascota—dijo orgulloso y con una sonrisa sádica dijo— aquí está tu premio.

Cargo y de una sola estocada sentó a Rigby sobre su miembro.

—¡AHHH ahh ahhh hyaa¡ —rigby gemía entre placer por la droga antes consumida y el dolor causado porque era su primera vez.

—ahora gímeme perra—

—¡ahh iia hahaa mgth¡ —

El hombre después de robar la primera vez del castaño lo obligo a un sinfín de actos atroces en donde el castaño salía lastimado, pero un día.

—¡manos arriba, esta arrestado¡— dijo un policía entrando de golpe a una bodega abandonada gritándole a el hombre que volvió miserable la vida de Rigby.

Los oficiales revisaron la bodega y encontraron a un joven vestido a medias con un traje escolar, era Rigby, con la mirada bacía sin brillo mirando a un punto inexistente y con unas lágrimas secas pegadas a sus mejillas, estaba amordazado y seguramente drogado. Lo llevaron a un hospital lo revisaron y le dieron de alta 1 semana después pero…

Ese ya no era Rigby

Llego a la casa donde antes vivía y se encontró con todos excepto Mordecai todos se enteraron por las noticias y se compadecieron de el, algunos incluso lo visitaron en el hospital, pero para Rigby que sentido tenia vivir.

—¿Rigby? — pregunta Mordecai quien al saber que Rigby volvió corrió hasta la casa desesperadamente.

Solo se observaba una figura una silla y una cuerda atada al techo

Había llegado tarde

**Qué tal que les pareció me da cosita con Rigby pero afín me saque eta idea de la cabeza gracias por los reviews anteriores los adoro(por si preguntan si Rigby se suicidó)dije que el final era malo XD bueno bye bye.**


End file.
